


The Return Pt. 1

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Astra has Kara tied and has absorbed her immortality, Can Cat save her wife with the help of Astra's sister Alura.





	The Return Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, next part will be coming tomorrow, I hope you enjoy this part.

Kara groaned as she woke up, the landing was rough after she was thrown through the portal but something was off, she was no longer in the sand but instead she was tied to a solid chair, the straps digging into her wrist keeping her hands tied down.

She was confused by what the hell was happening, even the ground under her shoes was different, not sand like but solid ground, the sound of footsteps came closer from the shadows and Kara looked around her room.

In front of her chair was a large throne, the walls were decorated with paintings and another art.

“Welcome, I see you are awake” the voice of a woman said as she walked around, Kara felt her eyes widen as she recognised the owner of the voice as… Astra.

“Astra… where are we?” she asked groggily and Astra smiled.

“Tell me Kara… do you know what it is like to be imprisoned for all eternity?” Astra asked and Kara shook her head “Well I do, I’ve been stuck here, imprisoned here in this place for centuries” Astra said.

Kara narrowed her eyes “But you built this castle, you came out and pulled me in” Kara said confused.

“Ah you see before I was imprisoned here, I left a precaution behind... I trapped a part of me in the book before I was captured and locked away” she said.

“For what, so you can continue to gather the immortals here, why? An army?” Kara replied guessing.

Astra laughed “Nothing so mundane… I have no need for an army” she looked to Kara “Immortals are my food, the energy of immortals fuel my power, making me even stronger” she said before motioning to the room around her “Tell me, how do you think I built my castle?” she asked.

Kara struggled against the ropes that had her hands tied as Astra stepped forward, moving closer to her slowly “Shhhh do not worry… it will be over soon” she whispered as she grabbed Kara’s chin and smiled.

“400 years old… a good age and so much energy inside you” Astra said before she inhaled, Kara felt her eyes widen as her eyes glazed over, white smoke coming from her mouth and flowing into Astra.

Astra continued to absorb as Kara wheezed and her struggling ceased, her eyes now grey and her hair going white as her skin became wrinkled.

Astra stopped feeding on her and Kara was now old and wrinkled, Astra sighed in satisfaction as she stretched her arms wide and smiled “Mmm of all the immortals I’ve had, you have got to be the tastiest, so much immortal power and you never used it” Astra commented.

“Go… to… hell” Kara groaned out feebly and weak as she wheezed, struggling to breath.

Astra laughed and she walked to her throne “the question is should I let you go or should I just kill you like I killed the others” she wondered in deep thought and ran her fingers through her own hair.

Kara wheezed heavier as she thought about her wife, all she had left was her memories and even if she got free and escaped then there was no way Cat would want her, Cat would be young and Kara was now old and wrinkled, white hair and greying eyes.

“Hmm you know what… I will let you stay right there, you’re too weak to escape and it will be so satisfying to see you die” she said and Kara lowered her head and closed her eyes, ready to surrender herself to the inevitable end.

Astra smirked in satisfaction until a gunshot rung out and the bullet hit Astra in the shoulder causing her to yell out in agony, Kara was confused wondering what was going on.

Astra got off her throne and dived behind one of the pillars, Kara heard the footsteps coming closer to her and her saviour stood before her holding one of her revolvers in her hand.

Slowly kneeling before Kara her saviour placed their hands-on Kara’s cheek, whispering brokenly “Oh my Kara… what has she done to you” Kara could not believe it, she was wondering if she was seeing things but the feeling of her saviours hands on her cheek told her that she was not seeing things.

Cat had come to get her.

“How is this possible?” Astra asked confused “How are you here?” she asked.

“Hello Sister” the voice of another woman came from the main entrance.

Astra’s eyes widened at the sight of her twin sister and the glared hatefully “How?” she demanded with a snarl.

“You trapped me in the gemstone of course, a gemstone Miss Grant smashed in rage when you took her wife” Alura explained “She set me free… it’s time this ended Astra” she growled.

“The only way you’re going to have to stop me is if you kill me” Astra’s eyes flared red and Alura’s flashed blue and Astra was hit hard and tossed up against the wall.

“This battle has gone on long enough Astra… it’s time this ended” Alura said.

Cat looked between the sisters before untying Kara.

Astra smirked “you leave here, you will both return to being immortal, neither of you will ever live a normal life” she said with a grin.

Alura watched Cat looked to Kara who was slowly dying “I cannot break the curse Miss Grant… once you and your wife step out of this world, you and Kara will return to your immortal life and Kara will be restored to the form she was before” Alura said.

Astra laughed “Is eternity with her, really worth the sacrifice of never having a family”

Cat looked to Kara and smiled before looking to Alura then glared at Astra “As long as I have her… eternity together will be our heaven” she said and she carried Kara away, Alura opened the portal and the sisters watched as Cat carry Kara through and the portal snapped shut behind them.

Astra glared hatefully at her sister “You and your husband trapped me here, made me suffer in this hell” she spat.

“After everything you had done, this was mercy” Alura replied.

“Like you are innocent?” Astra said.

“You’re right… I’m not but this is my redemption” and with that the sisters launched into the most violent and brutal battle imaginable

The battle destroyed parts of the castle as the sister tossed each other about with their powers before their most powerful spells collided and the castle came tumbling down on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Thanks for reading, next part will start from Cat's point of view when she releases Alura and finish with Cat and Kara returning home.


End file.
